Core Summary (Core A ? Administrative) The Administrative Core will provide oversight for the Technical Core and all Research Projects, and manage the Program Project to achieve the overall goals. We will maintain the basic organization of the Center for Perinatal Biology which has developed during the past several decades. This structure has grown out of the close scientific collaboration among the investigators in our group. This overall organization includes the core facilities for administrative and laboratory services, and an objective evaluation of our scientific progress both quarterly and annually. The PI of the Program Project, Dr. Zhang is the Director of the Center. We will administer the program within the Center as efficiently as possible, so that the maximum amount of each investigator's time can be devoted to the research per se to achieve their goals. Dr. Zhang will serve as Principal Investigator and Director of the Program. He will take responsibility for the overall scientific progress of the program and for its administration, and will report to the Dean of the School of Medicine. Dr. Zhang will devote 10% of his time to administrating this program grant. He will orchestrate the overall effort, evaluate the progress of individual projects, coordinate collaborative efforts, stimulate new collaborations, allocate funds and manage resources and quality control. Drs. Longo and Ducsay serve as Co-Administrators, and will work with Dr. Zhang in administering the program project.